A Toy in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria
by RegularPsycho13
Summary: Just a little one shot I thought about doing with Toy Story and Five Nights at Freddy's


**A little Toy Story/FNAF oneshot. I seriously imagine Freddy's voice being the same as Lotso's so it was very weird writing this with two characters having the same voice. D & D will be updated tomorrow with a new chapter. **

**Anyway, enjoy this oneshot.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Toy in Freddy's<strong>

A little girl hugged her Lotso stuffed bear as she watched the band play at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. She loved taking Lotso everywhere because he was her favorite toy.

"Daisy!" Her mother called from their table. "Pizza's here!"

"Coming!" Daisy ran over to the table to eat.

"Enjoying the band?" Her mother asked with a soft smile.

"Yeah!" Daisy grinned as she sat Lotso in a chair next to her. "I love them! Especially Freddy!"

"Is it cause he's a bear too?" Her mother chuckled.

"Yes! No! Maybe…" Daisy giggled and looked at Pirate's Cove. "What's back there?"

"Hm?" Her mother followed her eyesight. "I don't know, sweetie."

"Aw." Daisy frowned, wondering what it was.

"Well, eat up so you can get back to the band." Her mother said.

"Okay." Daisy nodded and ate a piece of pizza.

When she was done, she was about to grab Lotso but her mother stopped her.

"Why don't you leave him here?" Her mother asked.

"Okay." Daisy nodded and ran back to the band.

After a couple of hours, Daisy began to get tired.

"Mommy." Daisy said coming up to her mom.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" Her mother asked.

"I'm tired." Daisy yawned.

"Are you ready to go home? Daddy might be making dinner at this time." Her mom asked.

"Yeah." She nodded and her mom picked her up.

When they left the building, neither one realized they had left Lotso on the chair at the same table.

Daisy was tired and in her mom's arms, about ready to go to sleep from the fun and exhausting day she had but her mother couldn't carry Lotso too so she left him at the chair. That, and she had forgotten him.

- Some more hours later -

Eventually midnight came and Lotso knew when he heard the doors lock and the cheers and yelling from kids end that he could come to life again.

"What…" Lotso said sitting up. "They left me."

Lotso hopped off the chair and looked around. The building was dark and other then Mike and the animatronics, he was the only one in there.

"How could they leave me?" Lotso asked himself.

He walked around the dining area and towards the stage. Looking up at Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, who had yet to move. Lotso glared at them.

"It's your fault!" Lotso yelled. "If Daisy's attention wasn't on you! She… she wouldn't of left me!"

The animatronics still hadn't moved.

"But then again…she was tired. Maybe they'll come back tomorrow." Lotso assured himself of that.

Yeah! He was her favorite toy! The one she cuddles with at night or when she has nightmares! Surely they'll be back tomorrow!

"Well," Lotso looked around. "Now what…"

He then jumped and fell down when Bonnie suddenly jumped off the stage. Causing him to gasp.

"What the-" He was cut off when Chica did the same thing.

"DAMN IT!" He heard Mike yelled from down the hall when he saw both of them were missing.

"How…?" Freddy watched as they walked away from the stage.

"Ready to play tag team with Mikey?" Chica asked Bonnie.

"Sure." He nodded.

"They….they're alive like me…" Lotso stared in shock.

His attention was then brought to the stage again when he saw Freddy hadn't moved. Lotso, while struggling a bit, got onto the stage and looked Freddy up and down.

"Move!" Lotso yelled up to him. "I know you can like the duck and rabbit!"

"She's a CHICKEN!" Freddy looked down at him, surprised to see the stuffed bear was who yelled at him. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Lotso." Lotso introduced himself. "Who are you?"

"I'm Freddy Fazbear." Freddy kneeled down. "Pleasure to meet you."

"You too…" Lotso said slowly shaking the other bear's paw.

"Say, you were with that girl, Daisy, right?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah, she's my owner. I'm hoping they'll come back and get me when this place opens." Lotso replied.

"I'm sure they will." Freddy shrugged. "I had no idea toys could come to life. I guess everything truly is involved with the 'Joy of Creation'."

"'Joy of Creation?' what's that?" Lotso asked.

"It's a long story." Freddy chuckled. "But that's how my friends and I are alive just like you."

"Really?" Lotso said. "Well, I had no idea animatronics could come to life just as toys can."

"The more you know, right?" Freddy asked.

"Right." Lotso nodded. "Well, what do you do all night?"

"Play with the night guard." Freddy replied. "What about you?"

"If I'm not sleeping with Daisy then her other toys and I talk to each other and hang out. We have to go into 'position' when a human is in the room. I guess the same goes for you?" Lotso asked.

"Sort of." Freddy shrugged, "We go on free roaming mode at night so we're allowed to move freely but during the day we have to stay at our stage."

"Why?" Lotso asked.

"Something happened in '87 and none of us like talking about it." Freddy replied. "Let's just say it made us have to stand still on stage."

"Oh…" Lotso said.

"Anyway, want to meet my family? Maybe Mikey too if he wants to come out?" Freddy changed the subject.

"Sure." Lotso nodded.

"Come on." Freddy picked Lotso up and headed towards Pirate's Cove.

"Who is here?" Lotso asked.

"Foxy the pirate fox." Freddy said. "Foxy! Meeting in the kitchen!"

"Why I be involved?" Foxy called back from behind the curtains.

"Because you are part of this family! Now get your pirate butt to the kitchen!" Freddy said.

"Aye! Fine!" Foxy said emerging out from the curtains and looked confused when he saw Lotso. "Who be ta smaller bear?"

"This is Lotso. Lotso, this is Foxy." Freddy introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Lotso shook Foxy's hook.

"Ye too, lad." Foxy replied.

"Do you know where my brother is?" Freddy asked.

"I don't know." Foxy shrugged.

"Then go get Chica and Bonnie and meet us in the kitchen. We'll find him… wherever he is." Freddy said.

"Aye aye!" Foxy saluted and scurried off the stage.

"Who is your brother?" Lotso asked.

"Golden Freddy or Goldy for short." Freddy replied. "He likes to teleport wherever."

"Hello, brother." Goldy said behind him, making them both jump.

"Like that." Freddy said, turning to glare at his brother.

"Now how about we go to the kitchen?" Goldy asked. "Nice to meet you, Lotso."

"You too." Lotso was still creep out at how the gold bear had teleported behind him.

"Alright." Freddy nodded.

When they reached the kitchen, the others were already there.

After everyone was introduced to each other, they thought of playing a game with Mike where Lotso would show up on the sign at Pirate's Cove, making him confused as to where the stuffed animal had come from.

"What the Hell!?" Mike looked at the camera. "Where'd that thing come from!? Oh God now stuffed animals are evil!"

He heard Freddy laughing at the right door and shut it.

"SHUT UP, FREDDY!" Mike yelled.

"Are you sure about this? The boy seems scared." Lotso asked.

"Aye!" Foxy nodded.

"This is just fun and games. He'll be okay." Bonnie assured him.

"Okay…if you say so." Lotso slowly nodded.

Mike felt like having a heart attack every time he saw Lotso in different cameras. He thought he was finally going insane and was now hallucinating it.

Throughout the night, they continued to troll poor Mike and make him scared of stuffed animals now.

When 6:00 came, surprised at how he even made it though the night, Mike ran out of the security office and as he was running to the door, he saw the bear on the stage with the three animatronics.

"How…oh god I wasn't hallucinating!" Mike breathed. "I need help."

He shook his head, looking at the purple bear up and down.

"Wherever you came from, just go back!" Mike yelled at the bear. "I don't want to deal with you too! I'm at my 4th night and would love to finish my week, ALIVE!"

Lotso didn't answer, obviously he couldn't, but did feel a bit guilty at the game he played with Mike.

Mike jumped when he heard knocking at the door. Looking over, he saw Daisy and her mom standing there. Walking up to it, he unlocked it and let them in and apologized.

"Sorry, it's not open yet. The owner isn't even here." Mike said.

"Oh we're just here for-" Her mom was cut off.

"Lotso!" Daisy ran up to the stage and grabbed him. "I missed you so much! Thank you for taking care of him, mister!"

"Y-You're welcome." Mike gulped. "He missed you too…"

"Aww." Daisy hugged Lotso. "I love you, Lotso."

Lotso smiled, knowing he was going home.

From the stage, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica smiled as well, knowing their new friend was going home where he belonged and hoped they would see him again. They really enjoyed playing with Mike this past night.

"Thank you for letting us in." Her mom said to Mike.

"You're welcome." Mike shook his head. "I need to head home."

"Yeah, you look tired." She replied and Mike nodded in agreement. He was very tired after the very long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Mike though. <strong>


End file.
